And Yet You Remain
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: Kyoushu Arisu was just a normal 15 year old girl. They weren't exactly normal people. So when he started showing up he made sure that no one got in his way from getting her, not the people close to her, his brother & his old friends. No one.


_**andyetyouremain.**_

**Prologue**

The date was November 20th, a windy Saturday though the sun shone very bright that day. I remember that day so clearly, so vivid... because that was the day that everything changed for me.

My name is Kyoushu Arisu; I'm a girl and currently 15 years old, attending Tsukishiro High, class 10 C. I live in Tokyo, Japan with my Onii-Chan, though he's never really home due to business trips. My life has been pretty normal so far, I guess, except for the fact that I have these extraordinary powers. Yeah, not exactly normal huh? But also my friend Hanako has strange abilities too. I'm not sure if it's by chance or fate, but either way, we're stuck in this business now. Though we have others to help us, people who are like us, who have special abilities that are astounding. If you would like, continue on and read this story, **my story.**

**Dream 1: Saturdays**

Saturdays are the best, you get to see your friends at school for half a day and then you have the rest of the evening to do whatever you want. And at my school we typically don't have any homework on Saturdays because our teacher's are nice, well most of them anyways. And Saturdays for me means that Hanako and I get to go to the movies and shopping!

"That was the best movie ever! Oh~ Yoshida was _sooo_ hot!" I giggled hysterically, skipping in front of the movie theatre of downtown Tokyo with my shopping bags.

"No way! Gin was way hotter." My friend Hanako retorted playfully hitting me with one of her bags.

"Not even!"

"Yes even!"

Hanako and I laughed as we crossed the street towards the bus stop; the clouds beginning to turn a murky gray color. "Looks like it's gonna rain." Hanako commented quietly as we sat down on the bus stop bench.

"Yeah, and it looked so nice outside today." I looked up towards the sky, something wet landing on my nose. "Oh man, it's gonna start raining!"

"And we still have to walk a bit to get home!" my friend pouted as she got up, both of us walking underneath one of the bus stop things so we wouldn't get wet.

"Well why don't you just come to my house, it's closest after all. You can phone your Mom from there." I inquired giving her a smile.

"Sounds good." She replied, giving me a smile back, "Oh, here's the bus."

As the buses breaks sounded we got on, showing our student passes. We sat at the back of the bus and rode in silence all the way. I stared out the window, rain streaking it quietly as I focused on the outside, passing the usual stuff with speed. And that's when I noticed him, that man from my dreams. Time seemed to stop and my heart skipped a beat in fear. That man with those red eyes and that mysterious black cloak, my head screamed inaudibly to run, but I was on a bus, where was there to run? And as soon as he appeared in my site, he vanished, being left behind with everything else that was too slow. But he knew I saw him, and I knew it too, and somewhere deep down inside me, though I ignored that feeling in fear, that I would seem him again, hopefully just in my dreams.

"Arisu? Arisu, we're at our stop." I heard Hanako's voice in my ear.

"H-huh? Oh, okay." I stood up and followed her outside, stepping out onto the soaked pavement.

"You okay? You looked pale as a ghost back there." my best friend noted, giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just felt a bit sick back there. I guess a bit of motion sickness." I laughed nervously.

She seemed to give me a second look but brushed it off as we walked towards my house. I sighed with relief in my head. Our hair began to darken with the water that poured endlessly from the gray painted sky, our footsteps making splashing sounds against the pavement. We turned onto the street where my house was, opening the metal gate and walking on the path and opening my front door. We both sighed in unison, slipping our soaked shoes off. We walked into my kitchen which was black and cream coloured with stainless steel everywhere. Hanako took a seat at the island which we had as our table and set her bags down; resting her head in her arms which took a relaxed state on the table. I walked into our living room, no walls separating it from the kitchen; laying down on our red sofa I threw my bags on the cold wooden floor. My legs hanging over the arm of the couch as I reached for the remote on the chestnut coffee table, switching the T.V on, changing it to the music channel. "Can I use your phone?" I heard Hanako mumble, still resting her head in her arms.

"Go right ahead, it's on the counter." I said, swinging my left arm up gesturing her to go ahead with my hand, seeing as she couldn't see most of me except for my legs and now my arm, being on the couch and all.

I heard the beeping of the buttons Hanako pushed on the phone ring through the almost quiet room, the music being on low. _Riiiiing, Riiiiing_; "Oi is Okaa-San there? Okay ...Kaa-San? Can you come pick me up? ....Because it's raining and I have a bunch of shopping bags with me. .....Thanks, I'm at Arisu's house, 'kay bye." _Beep._

"When's she comin'?"

"She'll be here in 5 minutes."

"I see."

Silence; music was the only source of voice in this large room, it seemed like both of us were too tired to talk, though Hanako wasn't. "So... you sure you were just sick? Cause you looked a bit.... paranoid." She asked hesitantly.

I sat up and looked at her nonchalantly, though my face held a bit of questioning. "Yeah, I'm sure, thanks for being concerned though," I gave her a reassuring smile, laying back down on the couch, the smile still on my face, "You're a good friend."

I heard her giggle lightly at my comment. "Thanks."

Just then the door bell rang, signalling Hanako's mother was here. I got up quickly, trailing behind Hanako to the door. I opened the door, Hanako's mother in view. "Konnichiwa Yuki-San!" I greeted kindly, bowing and inviting her inside.

"Konnichiwa Kyoushu-Chan." She bowed back politely.

Hanako's mother was like my second mother, she was really pretty, having her brunette hair up in a messy bun with her long brown coat, dark blue dress pants revealing underneath her coat along with her black heels. My real mother lived in Osaka with my Dad, though they were always too busy fighting for me and Nii-Chan, we grew up with anything that we wanted that was material, but really all we wanted was to be with our parents happily. It was like they weren't even together anymore, despite living in the same house. Our house was so big that they barely even saw each other except for at dinner, their rooms being in seperate wings. So when Nii-Chan was old enough, we moved to Tokyo and were able to get away from the fighting and the ignorance. It's true that Nii-Chan is away a lot, but then he usually comes back for a month and we spend a lot of time together. "See you Arisu!" I heard Hanako shout, giving me a smile over her shoulder.

I waved to Hanako goodbye. "See you!" I shouted, giving her a somewhat apologetic smile. The door closed with a _click_ and walked back into the living room grabbing my bags. The stairs creaked slightly as I walked up them and into my room, sliding the door open and then closed. I jumped into my bed, my bags now lying at the foot of it. I still felt slightly bad for not telling Hanako about my freaky dream, after all, Hanako and I told each other everything, though for some reason I felt like I couldn't tell her this. If I told her that I seen the man in my dreams in real life she would say I was crazy, or maybe that I had seen him as a child and not remembered and that those memories were resurfacing. Though I knew, I knew I had never met this man in my entire life, and if I had a choice, I would rather not. Though fate seemed to drag me at this man's feet, for it seemed he had a great desire to meet me for some insane reason. Honestly, who would want to meet some loud violent 15 year old otaku girl? Though in time, I would learn that that reason would soon put my life in grave danger.


End file.
